csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Wiki:Administrators' dashboard
---- The is a centralised space that highlights the most important tools used by administrators. are built into it to make the administrators' dashboard the go-to place for administrators to easily tweak and monitor their wiki. Because only administrators and discussion moderators are able to view the dashboard, there may be some debate as to whether a replica should be included as part of the community portal navigation. But because it is just a replica of the , and it is not the dashboard itself, it doesn't really seem to matter. By default, the admin dashboard does not have a JavaScript button. This wiki uses imported JavaScript from the Fandom Developers Wiki which adds the custom JavaScript button to the admin dashboard on C.Syde's Wiki. ---- ---- |-|Advanced= ---- ;Maintenance reports ---- : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Can only be accessed by Administrators and Assistants. : : : : ---- ;Lists of pages ---- : : : : : : ---- ;Users and rights ---- : Can only be accessed by Bureaucrats and Administrators. : : Can only be accessed by . : : : Can only be accessed by Administrators, Assistants, and Content Moderators. : : : : : : : ---- ;Recent changes and logs ---- : : : : : : : ---- ;Media reports and uploads ---- : : : : : : ---- ;Wiki data and tools ---- : : : : ---- ;Redirecting special pages ---- : : : ---- ;High use pages ---- : : : : : : : ---- ;Page tools ---- : : : : : Can only be accessed by Administrators and Content Moderators. : ---- ;Sign in / Sign up ---- : ---- ;Fandom pages ---- : : : : : : : : ---- ;Maps ---- : ---- ;Other special pages ---- : : : : : : : : : Can only be accessed by Administrators. : |-|General= ---- ;Wiki ---- : : :Top Navigation : : :JS : ---- ;Community ---- : : :Community Corner : : Can only be accessed by Administrators and Discussion Moderators. ---- ;Content ---- : : : : : : Accessing the dashboard The administrators' dashboard is available on all wikis a user has founded, or are an administrator or discussion moderator on. It can be found by clicking on "Administrator" in the universal at the bottom of the screen, or by visiting . How it works Important administrator tools that are often used live on the "General" tab. The following links point to the help pages for each function. ;Wiki : — allows you to customise your wiki colours, background, and more. : — displays all of the changes made on your wiki in a single timeline. : — allows you to customise the navigation menu at the top of your wiki. : — lets you enable additional features on your wiki. : — Customise your wiki with local CSS. : — Customise your wiki with local JavaScript. : — See how your fans are interacting with your wiki. ;Community : — View a full list of the users who have participated on your wiki. : — Add and remove group rights and permissions for users on your wiki. : — Edit the Community Corner section of your wiki and notify users. : — Find Help. : — Create an announcement for your community. ;Content : — View all of the categories currently listed on your wiki. : — Add a new page to your wiki. : — Add new images to your wiki. : — Add a blog post to your wiki. : — Upload more than one image at once with the multiple image upload tool. The "Advanced" tab is home to the rest of the on the wiki, normally found on Special:SpecialPages. (If you visit a wiki that you are not an administrator or discussion moderator of you will see Special:SpecialPages in a more basic format.) Quick Stats Quick Stats lives on the right side of the administrators' dashboard. Here administrators can monitor the wiki's recent statistics. It shows page views, edits, and image uploads for the past seven days. References Category:Site administration Category:C.Syde's Wiki